


you were dark blue/and i saved you

by waterfront



Series: Pearls, Pretty Girls, and Firing Pins [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: AU, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Nobody knows, could the roaring twenties could be modern, everything is glitz and glam, rival gang AU, sex with rival enemies, someone's in truuuubbble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterfront/pseuds/waterfront
Summary: The uneasy chatter simmered to a near silent grumble when Richard and Seth Gecko took off their wet raincoats and removed their hats. Richard was the vicious logistician, brain and a bite all in one. Kate Fuller, however, didn’t particularly care about any of that. As the heir to an ancestral line of gun-runners, bootleggers, and holy men, there was a part of her that knew she should.  But not with his brother so close. Based on the prompt: Au were kate is still a good girl but is the daughter of a gang leader and is adored by the entire gang and Seth is a member of a rival gang and they fall in love.(Title from Trainwreck by Banks. That is the audio to this fic)





	

               “Are you watching, Kate? Are you paying attention?”

She leaned away from the gilded half-wall overlooking the sparkling lobby of the St. Regis hotel. Her diamond tennis bracelets clinking together, Kate Fuller— heir to one of New York’s most notorious Irish families—  pursed her lips and smiled with her mouth closed at her brother. He came to stand by his older sister, and the two watched the splendid room below slowly fill with some of the city’s most dangerous criminals, their father among them.

               “Of course, I’m watching. One day, I’m going to be a part of them.”

Jacob Fuller, patriarch of the Fuller family and crime lord of West Paddies, stood in the center of the room, flanked by Scott and Kate’s five burly cousins. Sean Fuller, their uncle, and Dickie, third in command and someone’s second nephew, were darkly conversing by the bar. The family stationed throughout the lobby was not an accidental coincidence. Wolves hunt in packs, Jacob said, and they would be no different.

Especially not on a night like this.

The Shuns arrived first, their patriarch a squat man with a scent for blood. They had the strongest hold on the heroin trade of the Upper West side which pulled all kinds of weight among the rest of the four families. Shuns’ sons moved around their father like thick shadows. Kate thought of ceramic soldiers at the MET. She noted the eldest son, her opponent one day. Xan was scanning the room, as though seeking out something— or someone. She smirked; she quite literally had the upper ground.

Next came the Russians, and beside her, Scott scoffed. Tatiana Romanov had just lost her son in a very public clash with the Puerto Ricans. Their hold on the flesh trade had been weakening for months, and this last blow had left them entirely vulnerable. The two Fuller siblings weren’t the only ones taking bets on if Tatiana would even show. Jacob claimed she would if for nothing but to prove they were still a contender. If the Romanov’s would walk away with even a fraction of their previous yearly agreement, that would be a different story.

Of course, the air changed when the Puerto Ricans wandered in. Tatiana Romanov nearly growled when she saw her son’s murderers. But everyone knew the rules and more importantly, knew what would happen if the rules were broken. Peace was precarious and no one was fool enough to crack the ice.

Beneath her bracelets, Kate’s pulse quickened as the moments rolled on. Outside, lightening flashed and she stood up straight, eyes fixed on the glass door. Her fingers curled around the lip of the half-wall, her breathing uneven.

               “You think they’d be late?” Scott muttered next to her. He was watching the door but for an entirely separate reason.

               “They’re not stupid. At least Richard isn’t.”

Because what she was doing with the eldest Gecko brother of the New York branch of the Italian mafia was very, very stupid.

And dangerous.

Beyond the immaculate glass of St. Regis hotel, shadows appeared.

They were notorious for traveling with very little bodyguards, other family members or hired gun. As one of New York’s oldest crime families, what did they have to fear? A blow to them would be a blow to the entire city. They kept to themselves, their territory safe and well-secured through generations of bloody turf wars. That being said, it was a rough bite of the thumb when only the two brothers walked through the front door.

The uneasy chatter simmered to a near silent grumble when Richard and Seth Gecko took off their wet raincoats and removed their hats. Richard was the vicious logistician, brain and a bite all in one. They had all heard the rumors of his photographic memory, that he bought the murder asylum of HH Holmes, that he stole the Crown Jewels once but put them back because he was bored. He could bring New York to financial collapse because he so well understood the social and economic pillars upon which the city was build, he knew exactly which ones to move to bring a million people to their knees. But he didn’t, because he was never cruel without proper cause.

Kate Fuller, however, didn’t particularly care about any of that.

As the heir to an ancestral line of gun-runners, bootleggers, and holy men, there was a part of her that knew she should.

But not with his brother so close.

Her breath caught somewhere between her throat and her breastbone almost painfully. As Richard turned, his distant eyes skimming over the whispering crowd behind thick lenses, Seth, the older one, looked in only a singular direction. As though she had called out his name across the room, he lifted his gaze up to the half-wall where she hovered.

The she-wolf, the heiress, the huntress became the hunted.

His look was weight, his hot breath, his searing tongue on her hipbone.

It had been two days since they fucked in the back of her father’s town car and every ounce of her skin was throbbing. It had been two days since she felt white lightening between her thighs and still she didn’t know if she was addicted to him or the way he made her come with a raspy scream.

Her fingernails scraped against the white wood of the half-wall as he licked the corner of his mouth and watched her with a stare that was as much of a challenge as it was a threat.

               “People, this is supposed to be a party.” Richard addressed the crowd. He waved with his hands as though conducting a symphony. “Let’s get a groove going.”

A brave waiter approached with drinks and the five crime families buzzed once again with tense conversation.

Seth’s dark eyes flickered down to the first level.

 _The St. Regis has a private bathroom below the lobby for the conference rooms_ , he told her as he zipped up his pants after stumbling out of her father’s car. _Meet me there five minutes after Richard and I get there._

Kate stepped away from the half-wall, something like a frenzy rising under her skin.

               “Where are you going?

She froze. She had completely forgotten her brother was standing there. Had almost watched her walk away moments after Seth Gecko entered the building. Stupid. Risky.

Her features slipped into their cool hatred, one of the few things she got from her mother, God rest her soul. While she had only been a girl when her mother died, Katherine Fuller was a wicked goddess, capable of fooling any man with her smile. Deception and beauty came naturally to the crime heiress.

               “With the families here, Father will need me.” She swept forward and placed a kiss on her brother’s cheek, her glittering, ring-covered hand on Scott’s shoulder. “Stay here. You are the family’s greatest protector. We need you now more than ever.”

Scott raised his chin, dutifully accepting his queen’s commandment. “I won’t let you down.”

She tapped his cheek gently, the mask of gentle viciousness faltering momentarily. “Mother would be proud.”

Scott nearly smiled. “Go. You’re needed.”

Kate thought of Seth’s face blissed out with pleasure, and she pulled away from her brother without another word. She slid away from the golden light of the crystal chandeliers and into the red light, lining the satin staircase.

At the first landing, her hand wrapped around the gold railing to steady herself. Her heart was pounding so hard, she could hear it in her ears. She looked out to the lobby. Her uncle was whispering something to her father, who was eying Tatiana with distain. Perhaps he wouldn’t notice she was gone.

Richard was joking with a clearly uncomfortable Shun.

Seth was nowhere to be seen.

Her pulse in her wrists picked up and Kate tottered around the smooth curve to the next staircase. By the third step, she picked up her navy skirt in her hand to clear a path for her rushing feet.

The din from the lobby was deafened down here. Black painted hallways contrasted sharply against the marble floors. Ahead of her, a long hallway led to double doors, darkened after use. To her right, a white bar was left empty. The empty cold atmosphere suggested absence, silence, and seclusion.

Kate went left, saw the women’s bathroom sign, and nudged open the door.

A hand slipped over her mouth and she nearly yelped when someone thrust her against the bathroom wall. Her cheek pressed against the cool tile, she glanced into the paneled mirror that covered the entire right wall and watched him push himself against her back.

               “Were you followed?”

Seth brushed away her long hair, sweeping it over her shoulder, and bit down gently on the back of her neck, near her hairline. He sucked briefly before tonguing his bite mark.

Kate gasped into the tile, her nails catching on the grooves. His hips pushed against her ass in response, the fingers at her waist curling roughly.

               “No. What kind of idiot do you take me for?”

               “I think fucking a sworn enemy right under your daddy’s nose makes you all kinds of wet.”

She slid her hands out from under her, and his arms pinned them to the tile. His entire body was pressed up against her back, and his fingers wove in between hers. His breath hot, he moaned into her ear and her skin broke out in ridges.

               “Kate,” he murmured almost softly. He caught her cold earlobe between his teeth and tugged, ever so slightly.

               “Seth—,” her mind was cracking. He blew in like a wet storm, all hot wind and untamable strength. She was losing everything to him and she knew it. “Seth— the dress has a split.”

He stilled, before numbly reaching down and fingering the pinned fabric at her hip. He unbuttoned a clip midway down and the silky dress slid away to reveal her white thigh.

Seth hissed and immediately, his fingers drove down black lace panties and pressed his long middle finger inside her.

Kate’s hips bucked and she gasped, her head dropping back against his shoulder. She lifted her knee and propped it up against the corner of the wall, giving him more access. Seth huffed, held the wall, and added a second finger, his strokes agonizingly slow.

               “Fuck, baby, did you miss me?”

Her eyes fluttered. Her hand went back around the back of his neck and she tugged tersely on the short hairs just like he liked.

               “You haven’t even kissed me yet. Don’t call me baby.”

Seth bit loosely at the curve of her jaw over her shoulder, breath leaving his nose in what could have been a chuckle, and his thumb rubbed the bundle of nerves and she squeezed her eyes shut, her vision going white.

               “When can I call you baby, huh?”

               “When you can’t think of anything else to say.”

He pressed her forward, one of her shoulders hitting the tile as the other arm held her up. Seth’s hips rolled in time with his fingers, her dress completely pushed to her right side. She felt him, warm and rigid, rubbing between her cheeks.

               “Do you want me to fuck you?”

               “I’m not here for a fucking manicure.”

He nosed her hairline, his tongue wavering on the knot of her spine.

               “Behind or on the counter?”

               “I’ll give you a handjob first if you fuck me from the front.”

This time he did laugh and the feeling of the rumble in his chest sent a sprawling warmth across the pit of her stomach and in between her thighs.

               “Princess, if your hands go anywhere near my dick, this is all going to be over a lot sooner than either of us want.”

His fingers drew out of her and he lifted away. Cold air rushed against her damp back and she shivered, her head spinning slightly. There were blisters on her ankles from where her shoes rubbed against her skin awkwardly.

Kate stepped out of her white heels and took the rest of her hair down from the half-bun. She turned over her shoulder to look at the man had thoroughly ravaged her.

He was staring at her with an almost curious expression.

His shirt was rumpled, his hair disheveled. Slowly, he slipped off his outer jacket and dropped it on the hook outside one of the stalls.

Seth looked back to her, his gaze hugging every slope of her curves.

Her hands dropped to her sides and she bit her lip. He stepped towards her as if invited and his wide hands slid over her hips. Without her heels, he was quite a bit taller, his satisfied smirk hovering over her.             

               “Hi.” She muttered into his lips, grinning wickedly herself.

               “Well, hey there.”

She kissed him up on her toes, arms around his neck, determined never to relinquish any ground, height differences be damned.

Their heads bobbing, lips crossing, weight and stances shifting, pride losing to lust, and lust losing to pride, and pride dissolving to a throb in their bones, Seth picked her up and put her on the counter in between the two porcelain sinks.

She ducked and nipped at his throat, tongue padding over each drop. He moaned, his eyes closing, and spread his palm against the open back of her dress.

               “One day, I’m gonna fuck you in a goddamn four-poster bed. None of this basement shit.”

She kissed under his jaw. “Yeah, on the day you’re feeling invincible and bullet-proof.”

               “I’m serious.”

The steel in his voice made her stop and draw back. His gaze was blurred slightly from the wind they created, but it was focused.

               “We’re going to run this town one day, Katherine. Ain’t no one to tell us to keep our hands to ourselves.”

She laughed, a little giddy, then leaned back against the backsplash of the counter, her bottom lip between her teeth. She ran her calf up his bicep and down to his wrist.

               “Is that right? No one’s going to stop you from fucking who you want?”

His thick, angled eyebrow bounced and his fingers wrapped around her ankle, coaxing her around his waist.

               “No one stops me now but at least then I can fuck you on the balcony of my house in Tuscany.”

She loosened his tie, her knuckles digging into his throat to keep him from kissing her. She pulled it free and dropped it to the floor.

               “Could you be any more of an Italian cliché?”

               “Do you _not_ want me to fuck you on a balcony in Tuscany?”

               “I’d settle for a shitty basement bathroom of the St. Regis hotel.”

His hand drifted up her bare ankle, back up her calf, and through the slit in her dress. She arched off the counter and he slid the black underwear away from her body. The tiled counter was cold on her ass.

Seth bent forward and planted a kiss on the crevice of her breasts.

               “I need to see you naked again.”

               “You are not tearing this dress off me. It costs more than you’re worth,” Kate groaned.

The aching between her thighs pitched again from the chill of the counter. She clenched for his warmth, so she went for his belt buckle.

He watched her strip him with a hazy fascination.

Like she was pulling him apart.

A buzzing started somewhere than where it was supposed to and Kate suddenly realized she was in danger of blushing, like she was a fumbling teenager about to give a sloppy blowjob. But his gaze made her feel like she was unraveling and her mind strayed to this possible future, where they ruled the northern boroughs of New York, as the most feared mafia couple in the entire history of the city.

A future where thousands feared them.

A future where they ruled as queen and king.

It made her heart almost stop.

               “C’mon, Seth, I want you to fuck me—,”

               “I’m not stopping you.”

He kissed her and she pushed back, as her hands pulled him out of his shorts. He groaned through his teeth and his hand went to the sink to steady himself.

She slid to the edge of the counter as he crushed himself against her. Her arm wrapped around the back of his neck, her knees tucked up to his hips, she angled her hips up and she guided him into her.

Their first shared breath was one of relief, the strenuous pressure finally finding an outlet of release. He inched forward, deeper, and she gasped into his shoulder.

               “Ah, Kate, ba—,”

She cut him off with a rough kiss. “No. Not yet.”

Seth’s hips rocked back before hitting forward and Kate’s head fell back.

She felt him tense again, his fingers digging into the skin at her hips, before he began a deep rhythm.

He pulled her closer and Kate’s knees bent knees wobbled at his waist.

               “You’re gonna be mine, Kate.” He swore to her chest, nearly punctuating each word with a dip of his hips. “I’m gonna make you mine.”

               “You first.”

She pulled at his collar, exposing his throat and part of his shoulder. The pressure mounting in her bones, she bit down on the curve of his neck, just below where his white shirt covered, and sucked. Seth hissed and picked up his pace. His skin stretched beneath her teeth and his curse sounded like her name.

She could feel wetness run between her thighs but she didn’t care.

What she wouldn’t give to be his queen . . .

Kate released his skin when she knew he would be branded and she couldn’t breathe. His rhythm was rocking her head, sweat forming near her hairline, and his aftershave was nearly stifling. She was drowning in him, every ounce of him filling her pores.

               “Kate,” he pleaded and she shifted her hips to weigh down the pressure and they both moaned. She grasped frantically at the starched white shirt across his shoulders and he kissed her neck.

Seth grasped the back of her thighs and threw them both against the black stall. He held her thighs open as her back scraped again and again against the metal. The stall rattled with their rapid pounding.

Kate opened her eyes and made eye contact with herself in the wall mirror.

His back muscles were straining underneath the white shirt. She fingered the base of his hair, then cupped his warm neck.

She watched herself flex her painted toes around his hips as they flexed and snapped inside her. He put one hand against the stall to steady them and a wave broke against her head.  

Some thought about bedrooms and ceilings and mirrors wafted around in her mind, but she pushed it aside to watch his hips again.

               “I’m close.” His words barely left his chest.

She nodded, mouth open and breath short. “Finish in me.”

He almost slipped out of her. “You sure?”

               “I didn’t tell you to stop.”

Her inner thighs were soaked from sweat, pressed so tightly against his bare skin. His set pulse was frantic—

And she felt him release and like the blowback from a whirlwind, she went limp as bliss radiated from the break at their joined selves.

Her mind fluttered like an empty filmstrip— rolling but nothing there but white space and bubbling noise.

Seth was pressing against her so heavily, she held him as much as he did.  

Moments passed.

He finally pulled out of her and she felt herself crumble. He tried putting her down but she just wobbled, everything under her skirt leaking. She grabbed his shoulders to steady herself, to slow her heartbeat, and bring her breathing back under control.

His grin was all stupid boy, happy and dope-y.

               “You alright there?”

She demanded her nerves to be quiet, to tightened her unraveling. Kate gently pushed him away, her head clearing with every passing second.

               “Yeah. I just need to . . . clean up.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, me too.”

She dove into a stall as Seth turned on the hot water to wash his hands. She wiped her dripping self dry with several lengths of toilet paper.

How could be he be serious? How could they possibly go public?

Kate shook her head.

_Go public with what?_

They were just fucking, fighting a different kind of turf war. One with skin and mouths and teeth. Claiming ground with purple bruises and open lips. They were just doing what they had to do, what their families had done, for generations.

This meant nothing.

When she opened the stall door, he was leaning against the counter with a small smirk on his lips, his arms crossed. Very slowly, he lifted up one hand, uncurled his fingers, and let her underwear dangle down from his fist.

Kate marched forward and snatched what was left of her dignity out of his grasp. She turned away and slipped the black lace over her hips.

               “Don’t be modest now.”

She glared at him and stood up straight. “I don’t know what you’re playing at but this is where it ends.”

She turned back to the mirror and tried to adjust her hair in the mirror. Out of the light of the counter, he watched her, his expression unreadable.

She set to work braiding her hair before knotting it with her clip. Kate pulled at her dress and tried to look less . . . used.

Seth suddenly bent down and picked up her shoes. He made her look at him when he handed them to her.

               “The second you want out, the second you want to be with me, you come find me.”

               “Seth— don’t be ridiculous— everything we have is here. All the money. Our families—,”

He took her chin and kissed her so deeply, she couldn’t feel the cold tiles beneath her feet.

Seth pulled back, his eyes again pleading.

               “This life has never meant shit to me. Until you walked in. I’d take you anywhere, Kate. We could be anyone. King and queen, _baby_.”

He smiled and she knew it was all really over.

It was inevitable.

They were inevitable.

               “I’m going up. You follow five minutes later. See you in the war room.”

               “Just because we’re fucking, don’t think this means we’re splitting the Bronx with you.”  

               “Wouldn’t expect anything less.”

Seth roughly kissed her forehead before pulling open the bathroom door and disappearing beyond it.

Kate stared at her swollen lips in the wall mirror and put a shaking hand over her mouth.

He had stolen their princess and New York was going to burn.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i might turn this into a multichapter fic bc i need to see more of gang fights, kate being a brilliant heiress, and Jacob being a terrifying crime lord. also i was thinking about maybe a random murder happening? who knows. we'll find out. this is also a v sexy fic so be aware.


End file.
